You've Changed
by osxclara
Summary: What if there was no real danger to earth? What if the last thing we knew was that Fang was leaving. It's been five years since he seen the old flock and now they're reuniting, but Max doesn't remember Fang. Why not? Can he get her back? Summary sucks, story is much better. (May be discontinued. i cant think of anything. sorry)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey world. This is my second Maximum Ride Fanfic. Tell me what your mind thinks of this story.**

* * *

It's been five years since he left them. Five years of starting a new life with his new flock. Maya, Star, Ratchet, Kate, and Fang were all living together in an apartment in New York City and were enjoying life. It's been years since they've encountered any erasers or flyboys, and everyone got a bit concerned weather they were planning a surprise attack or if they just gave up. They all had really good jobs and enough money to support them. Maya and Fang have been together ever since they left the others, but almost every time Fang looked at Maya, he kept thinking of the old flock he'd grown to love. He was hoping they were safe and none of them were hurt. He wondered if Jeb found them and sent them back to the school. He could only hope they were ok.

Maya and Fang were heading back to the apartment after going to see a movie and they were talking about Jeb. "I just hope he doesn't find them."

"Fang, I'm sure they can take care of themselves. They've been through hell and back, and somehow manage to stay alive." Mayas words didn't comfort Fang. He knew leaving them was best for their safety and that they would be better off without them, but he couldn't help but think of them; especially Max. Oh Max, how he really missed her. Even though Maya was her clone, they were completely different. Once they got back to the apartment, Maya gasped and Fang clenched his fists. "What are _you _doing here?" Jeb was looking out the window and turned around to meet them both. "You haven't seen me in five years and that's the first thing you say to me? Funny, Max said the exact same thing when I first saw her, three years ago that is."

Why was he talking to Max? "What were you seeing her for? Were you planning to take them back to the school?"

Jeb shook his head. "The school is closed Fang. I realized how much pain and trouble I gave others like you and I fortunately had the power to end it."

"Others? You mean…there's more?" Maya asked.

"Oh yes. Many others. They are all living together in one of the houses sponsored by the school. It's a pretty big house, they seem to enjoy it. I'm sure you'll like it to."

Star, Kate, and Ratchet walked in and saw Jeb facing off Fang. "My money's on Fang." Ratchet whispered to Star. "What are you doing here?" Kate snapped at him. Jeb smiled and said. "Ah yes, I haven't quite gotten to that point yet."

"Well are you going to make it?" Star asked impatiently. It was so like her to get right to the point.

"I want you guys to live there too. That is, if you'll agree to move in. It's a really nice house. Pretty big, it's got a pool, a theater, everything you could imagine. The other kids seem to love it."

"Oh like hell where going anywhere with you!" Fang shouted at him.

Maya thought about it for a minute and said, "How do we know this isn't some trick to capture us again? How do we know if you're serious or not?" Fang looked at her in disbelief. He couldn't believe she was actually considering his offer. "Would it help if I tell you that the original flock is already there is Dr. Martinez? They've been living there for about three years." The room went silent; they were already there? How could they trust him? Fang knew Max wouldn't fall for something this stupid. "How do we know you're not lying and making all this up?" Jeb pulled out his phone, punched in some numbers, and put the phone on speaker. It rang a few times and someone finally picked it up.

"Hey Jeb!" Said an enthusiastic little voice that probably belonged to a six year old.

"Hi sweetie! Is there anyone around that I could talk to?" Jeb asked. There was silence on the other end of the phone for a few seconds then someone picked up. "Yup?"

"Which one is this, Dylan or Carter?"

"It's Dylan." _DYLAN! _Dylan was there? How could Dylan be there without the rest of them? Unless the rest of them were already there…

"I'm trying to get some new guys to come live with us where they can be with others like them; can you please tell them it's not a trap."

There was laughing on the other end and someone was talking to Dylan in the background. "Guys, I know Jeb has a bad history in being believed but trust me; this is no joke. This place is truly amazing. Jeb's not pulling your leg on this one, he's serious. Can I go now?"

"Just don't bring back another raccoon!"

"THAT WAS MAX NOT ME!" Jeb laughed and hung up on him. Then he looked at the group's shocked faces. "Wait, so…this is a real offer?" Star asked and Jeb nodded. "Don't you want to see how everyone's doing? How much they have changed? See how they have the normal lives they always wanted?" Fang trailed off into his thoughts as the rest of this group asked questions. He did want to see them, but he wasn't sure how they would react to his sudden appearance. He missed them all, especially Max, but he couldn't just go back to them and say 'Hey remember me; the one that left you guys alone? Yeah can I crash here with you guys for the rest of my life?', well he could but it wouldn't be right. Fang really didn't know what to think. "Can you give us time…to think about it?" Jeb smiled at Fang. "Of course Fang. When you've reached your dissection, call me." Jeb handed Fang a business card and left. Maya was the first to speak out. "I think we should go." Everyone else seemed to nod in agreement. Fang still wasn't convinced about all this. "I still don't know about all of this." Maya could tell he was tense about this so she wrapped her arms around her neck and started rocking back and forth. If anyone could make Fang change his mind when he was stressed or tense, it was Maya. "Oh come on Fang, it could be fun. They have a home theater, we could watch all the movies we want and it wouldn't cost us anything." She started kissing his neck, "What's the worst that could happen? We get ambushed by a bunch of erasers? We could fight them off. Please?" "Let me think about it, okay?" Maya nodded and went to the room she shared with Fang. Fang rubbed his face with his hands and sat down on the couch.

* * *

Over the next few days, Fang made a list of pros and cons of moving to this new house. He hated to admit it to himself, but he had a lot of pros. He pulled out his laptop and opened his picture folder. He was looking through all the pictures he'd taken when he was living with the old flock. Gassy and Angel playing outside; Iggy cooking in the kitchen; Max and Nudge arguing about giving Max a makeover, which would never happen. Max was about 15 in this picture, looking as great at ever. Her tan flawless skin was shining in the sun, her light brown hair up in a messy bun, and her tongue sticking out at the camera. _It would be nice to see them again. _He made his final decision; he pulled out the card Jeb gave him and typed the number in his phone. It rang a twice and he picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Jeb, its Fang. Listen…where exactly is this wonder house of yours?"

* * *

**Is it good? I have some really good ideas for this story. Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is taking me forever to write because I'm to busy procrastinating.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

"Welcome to Newport, Rhode Island guys!" Jeb was taking the guys for a little field trip to the house to see if they liked it. But first, he was taking them to meet some of the other guys that lived at the house. Newport was an adorable small town that was near a marina. Green grass and trees surrounded everything, the old colorful buildings standing tall with their shop signs hanging loosely, and so. many. boats. Jeb took a mini van with Star, Kate, Ratchet, Maya, and Fang all squished together. Jeb preferred if they drove instead of flew so that no one would see them. They stopped and all rushed out the car to greet the warm salty air. Even in august, it was still shorts weather and the sun was shining down hard on them. They walked towards an outside seafood restaurant, and got a table for…7? "Why are we getting a table for seven?" Maya asked.

"You guys are going to be meeting two others that live at the house. Fang knows who they are, the rest of you may not."

"Wait, you're not staying?" Star asked in a panicking voice.

"Don't worry, they're not going to kill you…I hope. Ah, here they are." Everyone turned around to see who was coming in; Fang couldn't believe his own eyes. It was Iggy, except he looked very different. He was about 6'5'', his strawberry blond hair was now a shade darker, and his pale blue eyes were now a bright blue and this was weird…because Iggy was supposed to be blind. Jeb walked over to him and lead him to the rest of them. Iggy looked around the group of faces and found Fangs. "Fang? That you?"

"Well I think I'm going to go get a drink, and I think you guys want one too. We'll leave you three to it." Kate said as she dragged Star and Ratchet along with her, leaving Fang and Maya alone with Iggy.

"Hey Iggy." Fang said in a quiet voice, scared to know what's going to happen next.

To his surprise Iggy smiled. "Hey. Long time no see buddy, how ya been?" Iggy walked up to him and opened his arms out; Fang shrugged to himself and gave Iggy a man-hug. since the rest of his group ditched him, sat down in a large booth and talked about how their lives were. Iggy apparently has a great life. "…And finally after only being able to see for those short moments, I woke up one morning and I was able to see the entire day, then the day after that, and so on. Ella and I are still together. Gazzy and Angel are doing well." He started telling them about all the cool explosions they're working on, but Fang's mind wondered off as he saw the most beautiful creature walking towards them. This girl was wearing oversized sunglasses that made her tan skin pop out along with her wavy chocolate brown hair that reached down to the end of her bust. She was wearing a low cut red shirt that hugged her perfect curves and made Fangs eyes go directly to her chest. She also wore black jeans and black sneakers. She was holing a glass of what looked like iced tea and she was walking towards them. Fang straightened up as she came closer and Maya noticed this. She followed his gaze and rolled her eyes. But both their eyes popped in shock out when the girl sat next to Iggy and took some of his fries. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Sorry, the doctor's ran a little longer than usual, I'm fine by the way, thanks for asking."

"Wait that was today?!" Iggy asked in surprise and the girl nodded. Then she looked over at the staring boy and the jealous as hell girl. "I'm sorry, I don't you guys."

"I'm Maya." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Fang was still staring at her, but he came back to reality when Maya elbowed his side. "I-I'm Fang."

"Cool name. Wait…Iggy, didn't you have a friend named Fang?"

"Yep, this is him." Max nodded in understanding and studied Maya. There was something about her that was a bit…weird. "Hey Iggy…is it me, or does Maya look a lot like me." Iggy looked like he was as guilty as ever. He kept shifting glances between Maya and the girl. The girl put her sunglasses on top of her head, revealing her brown eyes, to get a better look at Maya. Fang's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as Maya's eyes squinted. The totally smoking hot girl he was staring at…was indeed Max. She looked exactly like Maya, except she dyed her hair brown and was much better kept. Maya on the other hand, had her untamed hair in a ponytail and her skin was a bit shiny. Wait…did she not recognize them? "Like seriously, you could be my twin or something."

"Yeah, she's something like that." Mumbled Iggy. Max looked at him in curiosity.

"_They_ made you a clone. Her name was Max 2, but she changed it to Maya. She was designed to kill you and replace you."

Max took a while to process all this in, then said, "That's so cool!" She sounded like an excited kid in a candy store. "So, like, do you know all my weaknesses and breaking points that can kill me? Or are you just way stronger and better than me that if we would ever fight, I would loose? Or-" Her last sentence was interrupted by Iggy's hand over her mouth. "Shhh. It's ok. Just shut up." Max glared at him and licked his hand, which we wiped on her shirt. Fang and Maya were so confused and so lost in what was happening. Iggy gave them an '_I'll explain later' _look.

For the next half an hour, Max talked about all the cool things they all did at the house; Fang listened with great interest, just listening to Max talk was great as ever, and Maya looked like she was about to stab her in the neck with her fork. Fang didn't seem to notice this at all; he just kept his eyes on Max. The fact that she didn't recognize him made him a little happy, it wouldn't be that awkward to hold out a conversation with him without involving why he left. He still felt so bad, but the looks of it, they were doing pretty well. Fang noticed someone staring at Max the way Maya was staring at her. He was talking to her friends and looking right at Max. "Hey, how's that girl that's staring at you?" Fang asked her. Max turned around to face the girl and showed a fake smile. Then she stood up and said, "Hey Ashley, hey guess what? I'm still alive and there's nothing you can do about it." When she finished, Max flipped her off and the entire restaurant started cheering. Fang had never seen Max flip anyone off before; she must really be pissed at her for something. "That's the bad thing about living here; everyone knows everyone and what's going on in their lives. Take that bitch Ashley for example; no one likes her, not even her own parents. If she doesn't get what she wants, she'll go after you?"

"And what exactly did you do to her?" Maya asked in an annoying tone of voice.

"One of my first days here, I went to one of her shops to look around and she thought that I was stealing her ideas to open up another shop. I told her off, next day, she trashed my car. Hated her ever since." Max took a long sip of her iced tea and put it down. He BlackBerry vibrated and she looked at it. "Aw shit, I forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"Nudge and Kelly are forcing me to go to the mall or else they wont give me my laptop back. And I don't even like shopping." _There's the old Max. _Fang thought. She started getting up when she looked over at Fang and Maya, who looked so happy she was leaving. "Do you think you guy are going to stay and live with us?"

"Well, we still need to talk abo-" Maya started, trying to give an excuse not to stay.

"Absolutely." Fang said, interrupting Maya, who glared at him. Max gave one of her genuine smiles and put her hand on Fang's shoulder. "I like this guy already." She said to Iggy who rolled his eyes. And with that, she left. Fang was still taking in what just happened, why Max was so cool seeing him again instead of freaking out like he thought she would, how much she changed, and of course, how much hotter she looked. He turned to face Iggy. "Can you please tell me why she doesn't remember us?"

"It's a long story."

"I got time."

Iggy sighed and had a distant look on his face. "It was three years ago…"


	3. Chapter 3

Iggy was about to tell the story how why Max doesn't remember them, but then he thought that it would be a better idea to tell them at the house where they had some privacy. Fang and Maya got up and got Star, Kate, and Ratchet; Iggy told them to follow him home. He got in the car and waited of the others to take off. It was already getting pretty late and dark, so it was ok for them to fly. Once he saw five huge looking bird things in the air, he started driving. The flock flew in silence, until Ratchet finally broke it. "Hey, did you see that really hot chick with the red top? Damn, she's fine."

"Yeah, well that 'chick' was Max." Maya sounded very annoyed at his comment. Ratchets mouth dropped and nodded his head. "Well damn, girl got it good. You know Maya, you could look like that, with a little work done." Maya glared at him and the rest laughed, all but Fang. He was still confused why she didn't remember him. Did she stop thinking about him? All too son, they arrived at the house. Fang certainty wasn't expecting this.

There was one huge white house and behind it, were about seven separate individual smaller houses; they looked like they could fit about five people each. There was a huge kidney shaped pool in the middle of the land between the main house and the smaller ones. Fang could see Iggy's car pull up to a dirt road were a whole bunch of other cars were. They flew down and landed next to Iggy. "Do any of you guys know how to drive?" they all nodded and asked why. "Well, when people see mutant bird kids flying around town, they get scared and call the cops. We don't wasn't to get arrested. The only places you can fly are behind the house and past the forest." Sure enough, past all the other smaller houses, was an army of trees. Iggy lead them inside towards the living room. Fang had to admit this place was really cool. They all sat down and Star started asking questions. "Why are we here? Did something happen?"

"I was just about to explain to you guys why Max doesn't remember any of you."

"She doesn't remember us? Why not?!"

"I'm getting there, just be patient. Oh, before I start, did you guys talk to anyone that lives here over the phone?"

"Dylan." Fang said in a flat voice. Iggy sighed. "Okay, I'll just tell you right know that it wasn't not Max's Dylan."

"What are you talking about?"

"No one tell her I told you, she would kill me." He sighed as he recalled the memory. "We were in Maine, and Dylan took Max to a night out in the pier or something like that. Everything was fine, no attacks, no ambushes, nothing. The problem was when they were driving home. The guy behind them was drunk as hell and kept bumping into them. He drove past them, and then suddenly jerked towards them, running them off the road…" Iggy couldn't seem to finish the sentence. He looked around and saw that everyone on the edge of their seats waiting form him to finish. "H-he ran them into a tree." Star and Kate gasped; Fang looked as if he was going to cry any minute; Maya's face was emotionless. "It was the tree, their car, and then the other guys car. The accident knocked them both out and they were rushed to the hospital. Max was hurt so badly; broken nose and ribs, glass in her skin…and her heart was failing her. She was placed under intensive care and was put in a medical induced coma; they had to operate on her heart to get it work right, but in the end, they could only do one thing. If you ever see her wearing a bikini, you'll see this scar in the middle of her chest, where they were operating on her. It was Jeb's idea actually, his idea that saved her. He recommended that she'd get an artificial heart instead of trying to revive her original one. So they went and got her one, but her heart was failing her fast. In the middle of the switch, she died for about four seconds before the artificial one started working. She was alive and that was all we could ask for. Max was still out due to her coma for about two months. When she woke up, she immediately asked for Dylan, because she didn't know who any of us were, and also because Dylan was the last person she saw, I'm guessing. This made us hearts break because…" Iggy choked on his words. "Because that crash killed him. He's dead. Max was a mess for months and was in therapy for what seemed like years. When she finally put herself together, we realized that she'd changed. She isn't like she was in the past, controlling, awkward. Now she's happy and says whatever comes to her mind and does all crazy random stupid things. She completely forgot about her past self and what she was like. All the things she probably hated, now she loved them. She's a new person."

When he finished his speech, he saw that star and Kate were about to cry, Ratchet looked shocked, and Maya's face was still emotionless. "Wow" Was all Fang could say. He was in deep shock and was still taking al this in. How could something like that happen too her? Max was probably the most innocent person he knew. He wondered if she was really happy. As if reading his mind, the front door opened and Fang could hear footsteps and a squeaking sound. "Oh hell, not again." Iggy said, as if he already knew what's going on.

Max came in with a huge smile on her face, like a kid in the candy store, holding the fattest opossum to step foot on the planet. She stopped in the living room, a wide smile still on her face and she looked at Iggy. "You've got to be kidding me Max."

"His name is Pete. Pete the possum." She started stroking Pete and sat down next to Iggy. "What 'chya guys talkin' 'bout." She asked them all. They gave each other awkward glances, questioning each other if they should tell her, but Iggy saved them. "Initiation." Max let out an evil gasp and her face brightened. "Are we doing that today?" She was so excited about this. "What's initiation?" Maya asked.

"You have to do three things and pass at least on of them; one, beat Max at a game of basketball-"

"I'll just say that you'll fail with that."

"Two, beat Max at arm wrestling. And number three, go cliff diving. Those are the rules we made in order for you guys to actually live here." The Maya and Fang exchanged confused looks. They heard another pair of footsteps and Ella came in and sat on the other side of Iggy. He grabbed her left and kissed it; light reflected off something on Ella's finger and shone right in Fangs eyes and Maya gasped. She got up and grabbed her hand away from Iggy's grasp. "Are you _engaged?!"_ Ella let out a guilty smile and laughed slightly. Maya sat back down next to Fang and looked at Ella and Iggy. _If we lived here, we could actually have a normal life _Fang thought. "Fang?" Ella asked him.

"Hey Ells."

"God I haven't seen you in forever."

"Wait…you too know each other?" Max asked. Again, Iggy saved them from explanation. "Long story." Max just shrugged and went back to stoking Pete. "I that a opossum? What happened to that raccoon?" Ella asked.

"I think Roger ran away. This is Pete."

"You're weird." Max laughed with her half sister. At the same time, their phones vibrated and they went wide-eyed. Three other girls came running down the stairs, as happy as they were. "DID YOU HEAR?!" One of them said excitedly.

"I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR TWO MONTHS!" Max screamed as ran to get her bag.

"I'm so taking advantage of this." They all ran towards the door and left.

"What the hell was that?" Iggy asked.

"Free shots at Dave's for eight minutes." Iggy rolled his eyes and looked back at the group. "You guys wanna know where you'll be staying?"

"Sure." Kate said. Iggy lead them upstairs to the guest wing of the house. There were three rooms, each with two beds in it. Star and Kate ran into the first free room and closed the door, Ratchet walked into another room and pushed the beds together to make on big bed. This left the last room for Fang and Maya. They awkwardly walked in and looked around. "If you guys need anything, let one of us know." He was about to leave when Fang said, "Hey Iggy. It really is good to see you." Iggy gave him a thankful smile and left.

"I don't like this place." Maya mumbled.

"And why is that?"

"It's just…I got a bad feeling about this place."

"Is it about the place…or is it about Max?" Maya looked at him with shock. "I can read you like an open book." He said. She started to say something, but she changed her mind and crawled into one of the beds. Fang sighed at her stubbornness and got in the other bed. He still couldn't believe al that shit happened to Max. She didn't deserve any of it, especially the fact her boyfriend was dead. Fang always hated Dylan, but he was sad he was gone. He went to sleep thinking about the old days, when it was just them.


	4. Chapter 4

Fang woke up at around noon the next morning. At first he didn't know where he was, but then he remembered he was at the house Jeb wanted them to live in. He looked over and saw that Maya was still sleeping, with her back towards him. At first Fang thought she was Max, he always made that mistake for the past 5 years. He sighed in slight disappointment and headed downstairs to find Iggy, Ratchet and Jeb all talking in the kitchen. Jeb was explaining what the separate houses in the back were; they were for the older kids that lived here, they each had their own small house so when they move out they already know who to live on their own. When Fang went to the kitchen to get some coffee, Jeb was the first one to talk. "So, how are you liking it so far?"

"It's not bad."

"Do you know…about Max?" Fang nodded and took a sip of his coffee. "Yeah, I don't think she remembers me."

"I think she could you know…" Iggy said while everyone gave him skeptical looks. "You know, try to jog her memory. Make her try to remember you by doing things you guys did together in the past or something like that." Iggy took a sip of his coffee while everyone else kept staring at him. "That could be the single most clever thing I've ever hear you say." Jeb said. "Why the hell didn't I think off that?"

"So what you guys want me to do is to try and make her remember me?"

"Only if you want another chance with her. Which lets face it, ever since you saw her yesterday and looked like a lovesick puppy, you do."

"Are you sure that's Max? I mean, she's _way _hotter than Maya and they're clones right?" Ratchet said.

"Watch it Ratchet." Fang instantly said. He looked around and then said, "Where's Angle, Nudge, and Gazzy?"

"Nudge is in Paris working with some fashion company and Angel and Gazzy are living with their parents. We found them four years ago and they're really awesome."

Iggy leaned over to whisper something in Jeb's ear and he smiled in agreement. He walked to a cabinet and pulled out an air horn, then he walked over to the intercom system that they had in the house, and he pushed the bottom and blew the horn. The loud noise echoed through the house for about ten seconds before she screamed 'WAKE UP EVERYONE' in the mic and laughed to himself and high-fived Iggy. Fang wondered if this was how he woke them up every day. Seconds later, seven people came down in their pajamas and they all looked ticked off including Star, Kate and Maya. "What. The. Hell Jeb?! I thought you said you were going to stop waking us up like that."

"I lied." Jeb still had an evil smile on his face. "They seem pretty pissed at you." Fang said. "Just wait until the older people get in here. COVER YOUR EARS EVERYONE!" Jeb blew the horn again in the intercom system. Right after he blew the horn, Max came in with three other guys looking mad as hell. Fang smiled at her facial expression, it reminded him of the times when they were fighting together. Max was in a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt while the other three guys just wore boxer shorts. Fang couldn't help but stare at her long tan legs, and apparently so did Ratchet.

"Are you out of your fucking mind Jeb?!" One boy asked.

"Just a little Carter." Jeb said.

Max sent him a death glare and said, "Which one of you guys broke in my room last night and cradled in bed with me? Was it you Zack?" She pointed a finger at one of the shirtless guys, who held his hands up in surrender. "I thought you were a heavy sleeper."

"I usually am, but when someone that's not me moves around in my bed in the middle of the night, it would wake me up." Zack laughed at her. Fang was really surprised she didn't kill him on the spot. She looked at him and explained, "I don't care if people crawl into my bed as fall asleep with me, it's a bit nice actually."

The three boys sat down on the couch and Max lied down across their laps, looking like she was going back to sleep. Fang didn't know why, but he was getting a bit envious that it wasn't him that she was lying down on. "The reason I called you guys here today is because its newbie day." The younger kids screamed in excitement while the older guys groaned. "What were going to do is go around and introduce ourselves, say what we like and stuff like that. Lets start with Dylan."

One of the shirtless guys on the couch started talking about himself and then they went around the room. They were all really nice and cool. The older guys were named Dylan, Carter, Zack, Emma, and then there was Iggy, Ella and Max. When it was Max's turn to introduce herself, she was sound asleep. Zack poked her head and she slapped his hand away, so he grabbed a pillow and started hitting her head to wake her up. Once she got really annoyed, she got up and grabbed the pillow from his hands and started hitting him back. She sat back down and started introducing herself, like she actually needed it. "Ok, um, I'm Max. I'm 23 but on the inside I'm like a 6 year old. Uhh lets see… I can fly really fast, I'll eat anything that's meat, I'm terrified of birds, and I will refuse to wear a dress, because I will not accept that shit." When she finished, she high fived Dylan who had a satisfying smile on his face. They continued to go around the room until someone brought up initiation.

"Who's your strongest person in your flock?" Jeb asked Fang. It was Ratchet. As much as Fang hated to admit it, he was stronger than all of them combined. "You are going to arm wrestle against Max, right now." Everyone got up and went outside towards a big rock. "Why are we doing it outside?" Maya asked.

"So Max doesn't break my table again." Jeb said and Ratchet gulped. Max was cracking her fingers and stretching her arms over her head. Her sweatshirt rose up a little and you could see her flat stomach between her pants and her shirt; Fangs mouth went dry. Ratchet put his elbow on the rock, in ready position, waiting for Max. "Do we have to do this now? I'm tirreeddd." She started complaining.

"You do this now and you wont have to do it later." Max rolled her eyes and grabbed Ratchets hand. She could practically feel the muscles in his arms and she should see them too. "Damn boy, you got a strong grip. Too bad mines stronger."

"You wish." Ratchet practically challenged her. "Ok guys," Jeb said, "Ready, set, GO."

Ratchet used all the strength in his upper body to try and move Max's arm down, but she wouldn't budge; instead she started yawning. The blood veins in his arms started popping out and he was becoming breathless. Max still looked bored as if this was a joke. "If you're the strongest, that's really sad." Max said as she slammed Ratchets hand down on the rock. What surprised Fang was not that she beat him, but that she broke some of the rock that came down with his hand. He knew she was strong but she couldn't be _this_ strong. "Can I go back to sleep now?" Max asked. Iggy talked to Jeb again who shook his head in agreement. "Let's just do the cliff jump and then we're done." Everyone took off into the sky and headed north. Max met Fangs eyes and she smiled. Maya on the other hand looked like she was about to kill Max. "Come on! You guys can follow me, but I fly pretty fast."

"Oh really now?" Fang said it like he didn't believe it, but he knew she could. Max spread her beautiful wings out and took off straight in the air. She hovered in the air waiting for them to join her. Fangs wings came out and he flew up to join her. She was right behind the sun and the light shone on her dyed brown hair. Her tan skin light up and contrasted with her brown eyes and her white teeth. Fang could stare at her forever in awe, but Max would probably think he would be some sort of creep. "Just follow me, okay?"

"Okay." She started flying towards the sun and Fang followed her.

* * *

"It's really not that bad of a jump, once you get past all the rocks." Emma said. Star, Kate, Maya, Ratchet and Fang all had to go cliff diving, which looked really dangerous.

"I'm not so sure about this." Star said.

"You could get a running start and miss most of the rocks, if that helps." Dylan said. "It doesn't help them Dyl." Max whispered in his ear and he smiled. Fang looked over the edge and suddenly felt like he was jumping to his death. The water current was too fast for his liking, and there were huge rocks at the bottom. "Are you sure this is safe?" Ratchet asked.

"Not really." Dylan whispered and Max nudged his sides. "If you want, someone can jump in with you."

Fang was still uneasy about jumping off. He turned around to look at Max and she was taking of her sweatshirt. Underneath, she was wearing a tight black tank top that showed off her curves beautifully. Fang couldn't help but stare at her, like he did when he first saw her at that restaurant. Everyone was giving her weird looks. "Well if no one is going to jump first, I might as well go first." She took a few steps back so she could get a running start. Fang stood at the edge of the cliff to watch her run and jump. As took a few deep breaths before sprinting towards the edge and jumped a good 10 feet from the edge and dived into the water. Fang was really impressed; he didn't know she could jump that far. "Come on in guys!" Max said. Fang went in right after her and jumped in the cold water. He could hear the others following behind him. Fang landed right in front of a laughing Max; she looked so pretty in the natural light.

"Welcome to our family Fang." She said with a smile on her face. He smiled back at her and had a major urge to kiss her. But instead, he splashed water on her face causing her to scream a little. They splashed water at each other until they got cold and flew back to the house laughing together. Fang totally forgot about Maya, who was standing in the kitchen, completely dry.

"You didn't jump in?" Max sounded a little disappointed. Maya ignored her and looked at Fang. "Jeb said we should go back to New York to get our things if we want to move in." Fang nodded and went to the back with Max. She showed him around in her little house and let him take a shower there. He asked her if she could give him a tour of the town someday and she happily agreed. Fang's flock flew back to New York and got their things together. Everyone was ready to go back and they were all excited about starting their new lives, all but Maya.

"What's wrong Maya? Are you not coming back with us?" Fang asked.

"No actually, I'm not." She snapped at him while she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why not?" Fang asked.

"Because I cant take it anymore! You've been completely ignoring me, and you can't keep your eyes off Max! I'm not going back where I'm not appreciated." Maya obviously had this in her system for a long time because she seemed relived when she said it.

"If that's how you really feel then…okay." Fang started to lave but was interrupted by Maya screaming.

"WHAT! YOU'RE SERIOUSLY LEAVING ME!"

"Look Maya, I can finally get another chance with Max. I can make her fall in love with me all over again. I've been waiting for this for five years. If you don't want to come because you're jealous of Max, so be it."

"You think…you know what, fine. Have a nice life." Maya said before she closed their apartment door in his face.

* * *

When his flock got back to the house, it was already 10 pm. Fang was so tired and he went right to bed. But for some reason, his feet dragged him towards Max's small house. _"I don't care if people crawl into my bed as fall asleep with me, it's a bit nice actually."_ With these words in his head, he walked right in Max's bedroom and looked down at her still body. Her hair was draped over her shoulders and she was wearing a pair of shorts and a sports bra. Fang climbed in next to her, trying to be quiet but he woke her up. She turned around and opened her eyes slightly. "Hey Fang." She whispered. "What's uupppp?" Her eyelids were getting heavy and Fang could tell this.

"Go back to sleep Max." He whispered.

"Mkay." She turned around and snuggled into his chest. Fang's chest was really warm. She could feel his six-pack against her back and felt him breathing. He kissed her head lightly and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Good night Fang."

"Night Max."


	5. Chapter 5

Max woke up gasping for breath. Her eyes wide and wild, and she was clutching the sheets as if her life depended on it. She let out a relieved sigh when she realized that she was just in her bed. _The perks of having PTSD_ she thought to herself. "I should really take my meds more often."

She walked into the kitchen and saw Iggy, Ratchet, and Fang around the counter with cups of coffee. She took Iggy's cup out of his hands and chugged the hot liquid down her throat. Iggy snatched the cup back and said, "Get your own damn coffee." Max stuck her tongue at him and got her own cup of coffee, then went to a cabinet and got out two orange-ish colored small bottles.

"When was the last time you took your meds?" Iggy asked.

"That's a good question." She took two pills from one bottle and swallowed them down with some coffee.

"Meds for what?" Ratchet asked.

"My bitchy PTSD." She said sarcastically. Fang and Ratchet looked surprised. "Yeah, I got it after the accident. It's just a fucking basket of sunshine." She took another sip of her coffee along with another two pills from the other bottle. "And the other one's for my 'heart' so it keeps working."

"I was thinking that since Ratchet and Fang are new, you could show them around town and then take them to Dave's for lunch." Iggy suggested.

"There is no way in hell I am taking them to Dave's."

"Why not?"

"Because they haven't done anything wrong yet." Iggy snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I think they'll like it; you go there every damn day-"

"That's because I work there."

"Show them around, introduce them to some people; the good ones, not the people you hang around with." Max swatted his arm and Iggy chuckled to himself. "Wait, what about Star and Kate?"

"They're with Emma going shopping for clothes or something stupid like that."

"So does that sound good? We'll go down into town and I'll show you around?" Max asked Fang and Ratchet.

"Yes." Ratchet said a little too quickly. Fang gave him a look, but Ratchet was still looking at Max.

"How 'bout we leave in about an hour. Did you guys eat yet?" She glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost noon. "Oh shit! Why didn't anyone wake me up?!"

"Because you look adorable when you're sleeping." Iggy said. Ratchet and Fang looked extremely amused by their conversation.

"Keep telling yourself that you're engaged Igg." Max patted his shoulder while Iggy laughed. "Let me take a shower and then we can leave, ok?" She smiled at them and went back outside.

"She seems to talk more than I remember…" Ratchet said.

"Yeah, she also swears a lot, in case you've missed that."

* * *

Max got out of the shower feeling confused. She didn't know how, but somehow, Fang seemed familiar to her. Maybe it was possible that she knew him before her little…accident. She'll ask him about it later.

She walked over to a full-length mirror and examined her body. Max still had scars on her stomach and thighs; straight small lines covering her belly. The red crooked scar on her chest gave the proof that she had a heart transplant. It was opening up again. Her doctor warned her that if it keeps opening up, it could get infected and she could get seriously sick. Max bandaged up her chest and put some clothes on.

Pictures of memory lane went flying past her head; the flashing lights, the crashed cars, broken glass, blood. Dylan's limp body in front of her's trying to protect her from the crash. Waking up to see that her boyfriend was dead and she couldn't remember anyone. Everyday after that; nightmare after sleepless nights she could never sleep.

_Don't go back there Max. Snap out of it._

Max raised her head up and let out a deep breath. She realized that she was shaking and letting out short exaggerated breaths. "And my regularly scheduled panic attacks come back, how nice." She went to her bedside table and rummaged around until she found another orange bottle; this one was an antipsychotic. She took a few more deep breaths and went to meet Fang and Ratchet.

* * *

Max met up with Fang and Ratchet outside the big house. Ratchet was wearing a pair of dark jeans with a white shirt. _ Not bad_ Max thought to herself. Fang was wearing a pair of tan cargo shorts with a black V-neck shirt._ Mmm that's more like it. Wait, don't think like that. You barely know the guy._ "You guys ready?"

She led them towards her orange Jeep Wrangler with the top down and the door missing; Ratchet immediately took interest. "Niice car."

"Where are the doors?" Fang asked.

"Took 'em off. Got fed up with having to keep opening doors."

"And the roof? What happens when it snows?"

"Hon, this is Rhode Island. There is no such thing as snow." She got in and started the engine. Fang was about to sit in next to her, but Ratchet slid right past him and sat down, flashing an evil smile at Fang. He frowned at him and sat in the back. She started driving out towards town.

The turned on her radio and plugged her phone in. She scrolled through her music and found a playlist that she found suitable. The first song that came on was Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy.

"Oh thank _god _you have good taste in music." Ratchet praised. Max laughed and turned the music up. Fang remembered introducing Max to Fall Out Boy all those years ago and smiled to himself. He leaned back in his chair and looked outside.

Max looked at him through the mirror and felt a little guilty. She knew Fang didn't talk much, but that doesn't mean that he shouldn't be left out. He looked a bit sad. She flipped up something in the middle of their seats and another small middle seat was formed. She stopped at a traffic light and turned around to face Fang.

"Hey Fang." He looked up and her and met her eyes. She patted the small seat in between her and Ratchet and his face brightened only the slightest. "Get your ass up here." He bolted to the front. As he climbed over, he accidently kicked Ratchet in the back of his head, earning a growl and a glare form him. Fang looked over at Max to see her smiling a little. They drove down to the restaurant with Max and Fang singing to the music and Ratchet mumbling to himself.

* * *

"You work here?" Fang asked as they walked in what turned out to be a sports bar. TV's everywhere, people in football jerseys and hats, the waiters wearing referee shirts so it was easy to tell them apart. People were gathered around the bar, cheering for some stupid reason and people playing pool at the other corner of the room.

"Yup. My little piece of heaven." She maneuvered her way through a drunken crowd to find an empty booth to sit in. Max sat next to Fang and Ratchet sat across them. "Oh, I should warm you guys; the people here, will treat you like dirt. They will talk back to you and get all up in your face." Fang laughed and Ratchet had a questioning look on his face. Max saw someone walking towards them and a smile grew on her face. "You'll see."

A guy about 25 years old came by their table to take their order. He looked at each of them and then looked at Max, who had a smile on her face. "What. The hell. Are_ you _doing here?"

"Not doing what you're doing. Now be a sweetheart and get me my food." She still had a slight smile on her face.

The guy but his hands on the table and glared at her. "What makes you think _you can tell me_…what to do?" This guy was very intimidating. Fang was a little scared of him.

Max just tilted her head sideways and narrowed her eyes at him; not glaring, just staring. The guy rested his elbows on the table and moved closer to her. They stared at each other for another while before the guy broke and burst into laughter. Fang and Ratchet exchanged confused looks. The guy rubbed her hair, messing it all up. "I got your food girl." He smiled at her and left.

"What was that?" Fang asked.

"The service here. James over there is the second best waiter here."

"Who's the first?" Ratchet asked.

"Me." Max said. "It has to do with how much bitchy-ness and sass you have. Thankfully, I have tons." Fang laughed and Ratchet smirked.

The guy, James, came back out with a plate of Ribs, Buffalo wings, and Quesada's. He put the plates down in front of them not before taking a wing and shoving it in his mouth. "DUDE!" Max bellowed at him.

"It's a free country. I do what I want." He snapped back and went to check on another table.

"He seems nice." Fang mumbled. Max laughed under her breath and started eating. All the food was gone in about 10 minutes. Ratchet left Max and Fang to go to the jukebox.

"What happened to that Maya girl who was with you guys? Did she stay behind?" Max asked.

Fang felt a little guilty; he completely forgot about her. "We got in a fight and she decided to stay behind."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm kind of happy she's gone. I wasn't really sure if she was any good for me."

"She seemed like she was mad at me for something."

"You guys fought _a lot_ in the past."

"In the past? What do you mean?"

_Oh fuck, I shouldn't have said that._ Before Fang could respond, Ratchet came back asking if we could go to the marina and look at the boats. Fang let out a relieved breath and followed them outside.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. I went to a Maroon 5 concert last night and it was amazing. Brb going to school.**


	6. (AN) sorry

**Hey guys. **

**Sorry this is not an update this is an apology for my procrastination.**

**I have seriously been trying, but my mind is just like no you don't and I've spent too much time on tumblr. (50 new followers! Hell yea)**

**So if any of you have any ideas, help me and I'll try not to procrastinate much**

**This time.**

**Xoxo**

**Clara**


End file.
